


Random Writes 1k Celebration Livestream

by WhySoSeven



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, I'll explain, Promise, it was intentional though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhySoSeven/pseuds/WhySoSeven
Summary: Frisk goes to Sans and Papyrus' house for a sleepover, but things are just a little chaotic when they get there.
Kudos: 5





	Random Writes 1k Celebration Livestream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is the result of tonight's random writes livestream! Don't know what random writes is? Don't know what I'm talking about? Check out my twitter for more details! https://twitter.com/WhySoSeven  
> Also! Please note that, true to random writes form, this is COMPLETELY unedited. So, you know, you get what you get.

Frisk made their way down the sidewalk, holding a butterscotch and cinnamon pie covered in foil as they walked. The sun was setting behind them, basking the homely, suburban neighborhood in a warm glow. It had been about a year since they had left the underground, since they  _ all _ had left the underground, and Frisk was once again being invited to a sleepover with Sans and Papyrus. Though chaotic at times, they couldn’t complain too much. It was bound to be an evening of endless entertainment. 

Starting with now.

“Hey! Hey you!” Frisk looked up, started to see a small yellow flower looking up at them from a nearby lawn. They frowned and shook their head before going on their way. No, no he always did this, any time they tried to come over. He wasn’t going to get them this time. “Hey, where are you going? You can’t just ignore me!”

Oh, but they could. They continued on, determination pushing them forward. Flowey just scowled and retreated back into the ground, hopefully to make his way back to Sans and Papyrus’ house. Then at least Frisk could walk in peace. They stepped over a small grouping of snails, probably Napstablook’s judging by the little racing numbers on their backs, happy to see them adjusting to life on the surface. At least someone was getting on with their lives, and not just pestering anyone who walked by.

Said someone popped on on the lawn in front of them, petals bursting open and flinging dirt into the air. “HEY!”

Frisk gave a startled shriek and stumbled backwards, holding the pie up out of the way to save it from the dirt. Their efforts were for naught, however, when they tripped over the racing snails and went crashing to the sidewalk, the butterscotch and cinnamon pie flying into the air before landing upside down on their face. 

Well, so much for bringing a dish with them to be polite. Toriel wouldn’t be too thrilled about that, and Frisk wouldn’t be too thrilled about having to take a shower upon arrival. They Wiped some pie from their eyes and gave Flowey a glare, hoping it conveyed every ounce of annoyance they were feeling.

“Ha! Okay, yeah, that’s all I wanted.” He winked at them before disappearing into the dirt, probably to actually go back to Sans and Papyrus’ house this time. Frisk could only hang their head and sigh before pushing themselves up and scooping up the decimated remnants of the pie into the pan. Or, well, what the snails hadn’t already claimed for themselves. Frisk would let them keep that part. With a soft, defeated sigh they trudged onward, hoping against all odds that things would be calm enough for them to rinse off when they got there.

Things were not promising once they got within eyeshot of the house. Even from down the street they could hear screaming and see the plume of smoke coming from the kitchen window, making them rethink this whole venture. The smoke was normal, that just meant that Papyrus was making spaghetti. The screaming, however, was concerning. However, nevertheless, Frisk pushed forward. It was a little late for them to turn back and go home, they already committed to coming to this sleepover. That, and Toriel didn’t want them out after dark. They made their way to the sidewalk, quickly spotting Flowey poking up out of the flower bed. He was tilting his head as he listened to the yelling from inside the house, looking insanely curious. Once he noticed Frisk’s presence he turned, giving a little bounce and a smile. “Howdy! Looks like you finally made it!” 

Frisk gave them a look before shaking their head and walking up the sidewalk. Flowey just watched, considering his words before he spoke again. “I don’t know what they’ve gotten up to in there, but it sure sounds lively!”

Frisk just shrugged before standing on their toes to push the doorbell button, hearing it resonate through the house before the shouting drowned it out. After a moment the door swung open, releasing thick black smoke and the definite smell of something burning. Frisk couldn’t quite pin down what it was, but judging from the sound of the screaming fire alarm it couldn’t have been good. Before them stood Sans, ever so calm with his lazy smile stuck on his face. “Oh, hey there Frisk. Geeze, what happened to you? Looks like you’d had a _b_ _a_ _d_ _t_ _i_ _m_ _e_.”

Frisk wildly gestured towards the doorward with a frantic expression, making Sans chuckle. “Oh, Papyrus and Undyne are just making dinner.”

Frisk peered inside through the smoke, spotting the definite light of dancing flames in the kitchen. Now that the door was open the screaming was much more clear, enough so that Frisk could actually make out what they were saying.

“HOW DID YOU SET WATER ON FIRE?!”

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MANY TALENTS! NYEH HEH HEH!”

Sans shrugged at the yelling before stepping aside. “I Figure I’ll just let them work it out. Come on in. There’s towels in the hall closet, you should probably clean yourself off.”

Frisk nodded before stepping inside. As concerning as the fire was, it wasn’t exactly unusual. Besides, they had been through worse. First thing was first though, Sans was right. Even if they didn’t take a shower right away, they needed to get some of this pie off of their face. It was beginning to harden, and the stickiness was becoming really uncomfortable. They went over to the hall closet and opened the door, squealing in surprise and stepping back as a pile of wet spaghetti noodles fell onto the ground with a soft  _ thwack _ . They stared at it a moment, wondering how it might have gotten in there before the mound began to scoot its way across the floor, dragging itself into a nearby mouse hole.

Oooooooookay then.

They decided to ignore that. Weirder things happened in this house. Instead they grabbed a towel and began to wipe themselves off, making sure they had cleaned up the majority of the pie before going back out into the living room. Sans was there, waiting on the couch and watching Mettaton tv as he sipped on a juice box.Frisk hesitated before sitting on the couch next to him, dropping the towel by their feet. They could put it in the hamper later. They glanced at the screen, watching with a cocked brow as Mettaton attempted to play Guy Fieri in his latest television series, _Diners Drive-Ins & Dives: Fabulously Revisited_. Sans was watching intently, the edges of his eye sockets crinkled in amusement. Frisk couldn’t say they were surprised, something like this was so very… _Sans_. After a moment Sans turned to them, holding out an unopened juice box. It had little pictures of fruit on it, with _Orange Blast_ printed in big bold letters. “Ya thirsty, kiddo? We got this new orange juice, it’s pretty good.”

Frisk nodded and signed a quick “thank you” before taking it, popping the straw into the top and taking a sip. Orange juice  _ was _ one of their favorites, after all, and it would be nice to sip on something as they waited. At least one thing in this house was somewhat normal.

Well, maybe not, because what hit their tongue wasn’t juice. They pulled back and gagged as they tasted what was _definitely_ warm, runny, diluted ketchup. They slammed the box of lies down on the coffee table and glared at Sans, gesturing to it angrily. He simply shrugged with a snort, looking back to the tv. “Whoops. Wrong box.”

Frisk stopped and sighed, hanging their head. With the tv blaring, smoke filling the house, the sound of a fire extinguisher spraying in the kitchen, and the tang of watered down ketchup still on their tongue, they had a feeling this was going to be a very long night for a sleepover.

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap, everyone! Tune in next time and, until then, stay classy y'all!


End file.
